Showing No Mercy
by Sweet Love06
Summary: new story.. What if Jude was not Jude? What if she had an identity before she became known as Jude Harrison rock goddess? What would make her change her identity? One word Duncan Read on to find out what he did to make her change her identity...
1. Prologue

How do you escape your past

How do you escape your past? I have no family to run too and I have no where to hide. That is all thanks to one man, Duncan Cane. My life was ruined by that psychotic serial killer. He killed my mom, dad, brother, husband, and my son. He is after me now but I can not let him find me. I moved to Toronto, I figured that would put some distance between us. I even took on a new identity. My name is no longer Alexandria Wright it is now Jude Harrison. I have been in Toronto for 4 years now and he has yet to find me. I work for a record company named G-Major. I am a multi platinum recording artist. I owe all my success to Tommy Quincy, my producer/boyfriend. I did not think I could fall back in love with someone after that horrible day but I did. I still have yet to tell him about my past and quite frankly I am not sure if I want to. But now I think I will since I got a letter today. The letter was hand written and I could tell who it was from.

_Alexandria or should I say Jude, did you think you could run and I would not find you?_

_I have been searching for 4 years and I have finally found you. It is time for me to finish the job. First I will start with your new friends then I will move on to that new boyfriend of yours. Then I will save the best for last. See you soon my love._

How did he find me? I thought this was the perfect disguise. I don't even look like my old self and I am not that popular in the states. Now I have to either tell them who I really am or take my chances by running again. Why did he pick my life to ruin?


	2. The Day Her World Crashed

Jude sat in her apartment re reading the note hoping it would be some kind of joke

Jude sat in her apartment re reading the note hoping it would be some kind of joke. Her mind wonders back to that night when her world came crashing down.

Flashback

Alexandria was arriving home late that night from work. When she arrived at her house she noticed that her parents and brothers car was in the driveway. She wondered what they were doing there. She parked her car and went into the house. When she entered she never thought she would see the site in front of her. There was her family tied down in chairs and gagged. She walked closer to them and could see all the blood. Her mother and father were shot in the head while her brother and husband had their throats slit. Tears were pouring down her face. She looked all over the room and did not see her son. She ran up the stairs to his room and she sunk to her knees. There was her son covered in so much blood. He was beaten to death.

After what seemed like hours she finally called detective O'Neil. He came over with the corner. He swore to protect her and her family when he found out Duncan was after them but he failed. He needed to get Alexandria out of there and he knew the perfect way. He had a friend that lived in Toronto and he owned his own record company. He knew that she could sing so why not have her go there. They would change her appearance completely. That was their only option at this point.

He brought Alexandria back to his office to tell her the plan.

"Alex I know this is hard for you right now but we need to get you out of Chicago. And it needs to be as soon as possible" He looked at the woman sitting there crying her eyes out. She just lost everyone she ever loved and here I am making her leave without even giving them a proper burial. But for her own protection she needs to leave.

"How will you guarantee my safety?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. She was lost and broken. She had no one how was she suppose to go on living without having the people she loved by her side.

"I have a friend that lives in Toronto. He owns his own record company and I am sure I could convince him to allow you to work for him" he hoped she would go along with this plan because so far that's all he could come up with.

"But won't he notice who I am?" She said sounding skeptical of the whole plan.

"Not if we change your appearance completely. I am not only taking about dying your hair I am talking about plastic surgery" He knew it was a stretch to get her to agree to it but what other choice did they have.

Alexandria looked at him and thought about what he said. She knew deep down that this was her only hope of escaping him. But to change her appearance completely would take some time to get use too.

"I will do it" she said after several minutes of silence. She did not want to do it but she knew she had no other option.

"Ok well we will get you to see a surgeon as soon as possible. I will make the call to my friend and see if he will help us out which I am sure he will. But for right now you will be taken under police protection" he said looking at her.

"Ok" she kept her gaze to the floor.

End of Flashback

She knew she had to tell Darius about this so they could get in contact with Scott. Scott was not going to be happy that Duncan found her but he had to protect her. Darius has been protective of her too ever since she came to Toronto. He promised O'Neil that he would keep me safe and he has ever since. He even hired a bodyguard to watch me twenty four seven. I love Big Lou though. He takes his job serious but he also has a fun side to him. We are friends and I can tell him anything. Now I am off to tell them both about the letter.

Walking into G-Major today makes me feel like it might be my last time. I don't want to leave or have to go into hiding somewhere else but I know I will have to since Duncan knows where I am. I go up to Darius office and knock on his door. I wait for him to say come in before I enter. When I do I see Big Lou already in there.

"Jude what brings you by? I thought I gave you the day off" Darius looks Jude up and down trying to see if something was wrong with her.

"You did but I received something that I think you should take a look at" she hands him the letter. She observes him while he is reading. Anger and sadness are shown in his facial expressions.

"We need to call Scott right away and Big Lou is staying with you no matter what" he was already on the phone talking to Scott. I could tell that they were planning something but of course I would not know until later.

"Scott is coming to Toronto on the next flight. He says to not let you out of our sites and that you are not to go anywhere by yourself" he says as he is hanging up the phone. I nod my head and walk out of his office without another word. I can feel Big Lou walking behind me. It does not bother me that I have to have him around.

I decide to go home and think about everything. It feels like history is about to repeat itself. Duncan started torturing me with the letters and then he killed the ones I loved. I can't allow him to do that to me again but what can I do. No one except Darius and Big Lou know about my past. I would put them in danger if I told them. And what about Tommy, I just let him in and now I have to shut him out. I don't know what to do. I mean I want to protect everyone but is not telling them really protecting them. I mean Duncan could still come after them even if I was to leave them alone.

Jude sits in her apartment thinking about what she should do when she is brought out of her thought by a knock at the door. Big Lou instructs her to stay there while he went to answer the door. Its Tommy standing at the door, Big Lou lets him in. Jude wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as if this was the last kiss they will ever share. She leads him into her bedroom so they could talk in private. She was still debating on whether or not to tell him.

"Hey babe is everything ok. You seem a little off today" Tommy could tell that she was nervous about something. He just hoped it did not have anything to do with them.

"Well there is something that I want to tell you but I am not sure if I can" she looked at Tommy and decided that he deserved to know the truth.

"Baby you can tell me anything. I love you and I will always be here for you" he showed her how sincere he was. He kissed her softly on the lips. Jude stood up and started to pace.

"It is about my past and I am not sure if you will be able to handle it" she looked at Tommy and she could tell that he was waiting for her to continue.

Jude took a deep breathe and decided that she would tell him everything. She just hopes he won't abandon her.


	3. AlexandriaJude's Life

Alexandria/Jude Life

**Alexandria/Jude Life**

"_Alexandria are you sure about this?" Eric said as he looked over at his bride to be._

"_Eric I am sure. I mean I know I am still young but I love you and our son David" she was indeed young. She was pregnant at the age of 16 and now she is 18 about to wed the man of her dreams in a few days._

"_Alexandria I love you so much and I am glad I found you" Eric is 2 years older than her. They met when she was a sophomore and he was a senior in high school. Eric was the popular jock while Alexandria was just another person trying to get high school over with. They met at a party and instantly clicked. He was always supposed to be with the cheerleader but there was something about this girl that made him fall in love with her at first site. _

_When she got pregnant she was afraid he was going to run and that her family would disown her but to her surprise no one left. Her family was supportive and helped her when she needed it. Eric stayed by her side the whole way through. His family was less supportive so he ended up moving in with her which worked out for the best. And now two years later here they were about to be married. Today was one of the happiest and scariest days of her life. Today was not only her wedding day but it was also the first day she received a letter from Duncan._

_She was finishing up her final touches. Her mom came in holding an envelope with Alexandria's name written across it. Her mom handed it to her as she finished doing her hair. Alexandria opened the letter and was in shock at what it said._

**Alexandria my love, it pains me to see you about to marry him. He does not deserve you like I do. I will make you mine if it's the last thing I do. But first I need to get rid of the one that stands in my way. Once he is gone, then I will be able to take you as mine. Don't worry love I will make it quick. I know how much you want to be with me. There are so many things I want to do with you that it drives me crazy thinking about it. I want you so badly that it makes me do crazy things. I can't wait to get you right her in my bed so I can do all the things I want. I will make you scream my name. Now I must make you mine. Duncan.**

"Jude baby are you still here with me" Tommy asked as he could see that she was off in another world. He could also see the hurt, confusion, and lost expressions on her face.

"Tommy there are things about me that you don't know about and I am afraid that once you find out you will leave me. It scares me to death because I don't think I can loose another lover" she know had tears flowing down her eyes. Tommy wiped them away and sat her down on his lap.

"Jude what ever it is you can tell me. I promise we will get through this together" Tommy knew she was hiding something from him. He knew the instant he met her that she had a story to tell but that she would tell it when she was ready.

"Tommy my name is not really Jude it's Alexandria Wright" she looked at Tommy and could see confusion written all over his facial features. She took a deep breathe before she continued. "I had to change my name and my whole identity to escape a psychotic serial killer stalker. He killed my whole family including my husband and son. The detective that was working the case from the start had a friend that lived in Toronto and owned his own record company. He got me a job so once that was settled he had me go see a plastic surgeon. They made me unnoticeable and then I came here. But now he has found me after 4 years and he knows everyone that I associate myself with. I have never seen his face so I could not tell you who he is. I am scared because I don't want to lose any of you. You all are my family" Jude was in full crying mode now.

Tommy sat there stunned trying to process all the information she just gave him. Wow this girl has been through so much. I don't know what to do.

"Jude I am not going anywhere. That is a lot to take in but I love you so much and I can't loose you. I will be by your side no matter what" Tommy was sincere in his words.

"Tommy I don't want anything to happen to you" she looked at him and could see that he was staying with her no matter what.

"And I don't want anything to happen to you. So if you have never seen him how do you know who he is?" Tommy was curious. He wanted to know about the man that has his girl scared.

"He writes letters sometimes even poems" She stopped crying at this point and was trying to gather herself up.

"Has anyone seen his face?" Tommy hopes someone has.

"No" she hated that she was blinded by that. He could be anyone and she would not even know it was him.

They stared at each other not really knowing what to say. They broke eye contact when there was a knock at the door. Big Lou came in holding an envelope. She already knew what it was before he handed it to her. She took it from his hands and opened it. As she read it she could feel the tears resurfacing.

**Alexandria do you remember the first warning I gave you; I would hate to have to give you another. Get rid of pretty boy before I do. Duncan.**

Jude's mind wondered back to that time he was talking about.

_Flashback_

"_Sis I have some bad news" Chris her older brother said as he walked into her house. She and her brother were always close. He was always there for her no matter what. Even though he was 2 years older than her and was the cool student he still hung out with her. She was always grateful to have such a loving and caring brother like him._

"_What is it?" Alexandria was getting her two year old son ready for his nap._

"_It's about Eric. He is in the hospital. They say he was badly beaten" Eric was ready to catch his sister. Alexandria didn't know what to say. Eric took David from her and escorted her out to the car. They drove in silence to the hospital. _

_When she arrived they took her to his room. She could not believe the site. He looked like he was just in a boxing match. His left eye was swollen shut, his nose broken, a gash on his forehead, stitches above his right eye, and a swollen lip. She broke down crying as she walked over to his bed._

_  
End of Flashback_

"Jude are you with us?" Tommy asked as he saw her spaced out again.

"Sorry I just remembered that day he is talking about" Jude said silently.

She was not sure if she was going to be able to handle this. She could not put everyone's life at risk. Big Lou's phone rang. He stepped out of the room to answer.

"Jude I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you" Tommy said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not me I am worried about. He will save me for last. It's everyone else that I worry about" Jude removed herself from Tommy's hold and stood away from him.

"Jude I know you are scared right now but turning your back on us is not going to help. Look I know I want to help you and I am not giving up on us just because of some psycho" Tommy stood up and started to walk towards her.

"But Tommy…" She was cut off by Tommy.

"But nothing, I am sticking with you no matter what" he kissed her with so much love. They stayed like that until Big Lou entered.

"Jude Scott is here and he wants us at G-Major now" Big Lou left the room. Tommy and Jude followed right behind him. In the car Jude's mind drifted once again.

_Flashback_

"_Eric I have something to tell you" Alexandria said as they lay in the grass staring up at the sky. Eric had decided for them to have a picnic since it was a beautiful day out._

"_What is it Alex?" He sat up so he could see her._

"_Well I am um pregnant" Alex sat up to waiting to here the worse. But to her surprise Eric was smiling. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You are ok with this?"_

"_Of course I am happy. What did you think I was going to leave you?" he asked as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes._

"_Well I was not sure how you would react" she told him honestly._

"_Look Alex I love you so much and I will be with you every step of the way" he kissed her tenderly on the lips._

"_So what do you want to do about the baby?" she asked not sure what she wanted to do._

"_I will support you in whatever decision you decide on. It's your body so I will leave this up to you" he knew she would not go through with an abortion but there was always adoption which he didn't want but he was going to support her no matter what._

"_I want to keep the baby" she said hoping that was what he wanted._

_He kissed her with so much love and passion. She started to giggle as she could see how extremely happy he was. It made her so happy to know that she had the man of her dreams. And that he was not running away like most guys would when they found out their girl was pregnant, made her fall more in love with him._

_End of Flashback_

They pulled up into G-Major parking lot. She was not excited about having a meeting with Scott. She knew he probably had some crazy idea on how to keep her safe and to be quite honest she did not want to hear it. But when she walked into the conference room she was shocked to see everyone in there. Darius, Portia, SME, Sadie, Kwest, Karma, and Mason were all in there with Scott. Why was everyone in there?

"Scott what is going on?" she asked as she looked around. Everyone was staring at her as if she had some kind of disease. Please tell me he did not do what I think he did. But what other explanation is there for them to be staring at me like that.

"I told them who you really are and told them that there lives were at risk. It was the right thing to do" he knew she would agree and he also knew he should have waited for her but time was not of the essence right now.

"Ok so where are you sending me this time" she did not want to leave. She loved it here and she really loved her friends but she could not continue to endanger their lives.

"I am not sending you anywhere. I was going to but they all want you to stay" he said pointing to everyone in the room.

"But I figured you guys would want me gone" she was confused to say the least.

"Look we love you and want to help keep you safe. We are all family and family sticks together no matter what" Darius spoke before anyone else did. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jude could not help but to let the tears fall. Tommy pulled her into a hug as everyone else got up to hug her. Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at the mystery man standing there.


	4. The Pain and Pleasure

The Pain and Pleasure

**The Pain and Pleasure**

They all continued to look at the mysterious person standing there in the doorway. Since no one knew what Duncan looked like they were all skeptical of any new person. Tommy had a protective arm wrapped around Jude as Big Lou stood next to her. Darius decided to see who this person was.

"What do you want?" Darius was eyeing the man very carefully.

"I am Jamie Andrews. I am here about the A&R position" he said as he felt a little out of place. Everyone was looking at him as if he was from another planet.

"Oh yes Mr. Andrews follow me to my office" Darius got up and showed Jamie to his office. Once he was gone everyone sighed in relief. Jude was still a little skeptical but decided to keep that to herself.

Jude left everyone to talk or do whatever. She had to get out of the room and be alone well as alone as she could get. She sat on the couch in the lobby and drifted off into her thoughts.

_Flashback_

"_Babe come on you look fine" Eric was saying to Alexandria as he was helping her out the car._

"_I look fat. Why did you have to bring me here?" Alex was complaining the whole day. Eric wanted to go to his senior prom but did not want to go with anyone but Alex._

"_You are not fat you are perfect and I wanted to share this day with my love" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled and allowed him to escort her inside. She was 5 months pregnant and was showing like crazy. No matter how much she tried to hide her growing stomach it was still visible. People were stopping what they were doing and staring at her. It made her uncomfortable._

_Eric could tell that she was uncomfortable and hated that everyone made her feel that way. He led her to the dance floor while they were playing a slow song. They looked in each others eyes throughout the whole song. They were lost in each other and did not notice when the song stopped. A girl that was so in love with Eric decided to break up their happy moment._

"_Eric how about we dance?" she said trying to get him to pay attention to her and not Alex._

"_No thanks. I prefer to dance with Alexandria" He said not once taking his eyes off her._

"_Why do you want to dance with that slut?" Eric finally removed his gaze and looked at the other girl with hate._

"_She is not a slut. She is the mother of my unborn child, she is the woman I want to marry, and she is the most beautiful caring compassionate person I know. And I love her more than anything else in this world. That is why I want to dance with her. Now if you will excuse us we have more important things to do that stand here and talk to you" Eric grabbed Alex hand and led her out of the place. He had enough fun and decided to take her somewhere else. The ride in the car was silent and it was not an awkward one at that._

_He took her to her favorite spot to look at the stars. He helped her out the car and led them to their spot. It was the same spot they shared their first kiss, they made love, and where she told him she was pregnant. This spot was special to them and it always made her smile when she looked back. He lay a blanket down and helped her sit down on it. He sat next to her and when he was seated Alexandria kissed him with as much love she could conjure up._

"_Alex what was that for?" he asked a little confused._

"_For saying what you said back there. I love you so much and I never want to live without you" she said as tears came to her eyes._

"_I am not going anywhere. I am staying with you forever. I love you too much to let you go" he wiped her stray tears and kissed her lovingly. They stayed in each others arms until morning. _

_End of Flashback_

Jude wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. She did not notice that Tommy had made his way over to her.

"Hey are you ok" he asked as he could see she had been crying.

"Yeah I just remembered something from my past, that's all" she looked down not wanting to meet Tommy's eyes. Tommy could tell that she felt bad so he put his index finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Hey it's ok. I don't want you to forget your past and everyone that was in it. I hope that maybe one day you will be willing to tell me about them" he kissed her forehead and wiped the few tears away. "How about we get out of here?" she nodded and they made their way out with Big Lou.

When she got home she noticed an envelope waiting for her on her door. She already knew who it was from. She took it down and opened her door to let everyone inside. She opened the letter and read it.

**Look around everywhere for me, I will be watching you. Might have protection but they can't catch me. I am a man with many faces. You might think you know but trust me you don't. I am everywhere love, so watch your back. Duncan.**

Jude threw the letter and went to her room. Tommy and Big Lou read it. After he read it Tommy went to check on Jude.

"Jude baby are you ok" he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Jude sat up next to Tommy.

"I just want this to stop. I want him to leave me alone. I am tired of living in fear" she was crying now and she hated that Duncan had so much power over her.

"Jude listen. I know you are scared but you can't let him ruin your life. You need to live your life. All of us are here for you and are not going to let anything happen to you" Tommy wiped her tears away.

"But Tommy…" Jude was cut off by Tommy's lips.

"No buts Jude. You are going to enjoy life and we are not going to let him do anything to you or to us. You have to trust us and me for that matter" he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I do trust you" she kissed him more passionately.

She moved her arms up the back of his shirt pulling it up over his head. He pulled her shirt up and threw it along with his shirt. He lay her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He trailed kisses down her jaw line and stopped at her bra. He pulled her up a little so he could unhook her bra. He began his assault on her already perky breasts. He then moved kisses down he midsection stopping at the hem of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Jude was growing hotter and hotter with every moment of his teasing.

He pulled down her thong and placed tender kisses on her inner thigh. He moved up to her southern lips.

"Damn baby you are wet" he said before he plunged his tongue into her clit. He moved it in and out driving Jude crazy.

"Oh God that feels so good" she managed to get out. "Oh baby I am about to oh yes" she could not finish her sentence. She cum into his mouth and he licked it all up. She flipped them over so that she was on top. She pulled his jeans and boxers down in a speedy manner. When they were down she moved her lips to the tip of his cock. She blew hot air on it making Tommy moan. She slowly inserted him into her mouth. Tommy put his hands on her head thrusting into her mouth.

"Oh baby that feels so good" Tommy threw his head back enjoying the pleasure. "Baby I am about to cum" she sucked harder causing him to explode inside her mouth. Tommy flipped them over and entered her swiftly. His thrusts were swift and deep. Jude met him thrust for thrust.

"Faster baby….Harder" Jude moaned out. Tommy obeyed. He could feel her walls tightening around his shaft.

"Damn baby you're tight" he could feel that she was close to the edge.

"Oh I am so close…Fuck baby….Tommy" she screamed out his name. Tommy thrust a few more times and then came screaming her name. They lay there trying to catch their breathe. When his was back to normal he pulled out of her and wrapped them in the blanket. He put his arm around her and they both drifted to sleep.

When they awoke Jude noticed something on her wall. It was writing. She turned on her light to get a better view of it.

**How could you fuck him? You are mine and I will make you pay for that you little slut. I hope it was good because that will be the last time you cheat on me you little bitch. I hope you are watching because I will bring pain and misery to you. Duncan**

Jude looked over to see Tommy still asleep. She pushed him to wake him up and to make sure he was okay. Tommy opened his eyes and smiled but his smile disappeared when he saw tears in her eyes. She pointed to the wall. Tommy read it and took Jude into his arms. He tried to comfort her and reassure her that nothing was going to happen.


	5. Fear Itself

**Fear Itself**

"_Alex are you ready to go?" Eric yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

"_I am coming. Give me a minute" Alex yelled back down to him._

_Eric waited patiently for his wife. She was finishing getting ready so they could go to dinner. They had been married for 6 months now and he wanted to do something special for her. Alex came down in a sleek black dress that showed off her back. Eric mouth dropped at the sight of her. Her hair was in loose curls around her face._

"_I am ready now" she said as she grabbed her jacket. They hooked arms together and made their way to the car. He opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was all the way in before closing the door. He drove to their Aigre Doux Restaurant & Bakery._

_They ate and talked. They just always enjoyed each others company. Even though they have been together for so long they never got tired of each others company. Eric wanted to go for a walk so he paid the bill and they walked in the nice cool night. When they made it home there was a note waiting for her. She took it and opened it._

_My love it's been a while. We have to catch up. Where to start? Congrats on this being your six month anniversary. But don't get to comfortable with him by your side because when the time comes he will not be by your side. No matter how much you love him you will lose him and we will be together. Until next time take care my love. Duncan. _

Jude was sitting in her bed while everyone was looking at the writing on the wall. The line that stood out the most was **I hope you are watching because I will bring pain and misery to you. **How could she not feel bad for putting everyone into this situation?

_Flashback_

"_Hello is anywhere there" Alex yelled from up the stairs. She was alone in the house. David was with her brother Chris while Eric was at work. She just got out the shower and thought she heard a noise downstairs. She went into her bedroom to get dressed and heard something break. She walked downstairs with a bat in hand. When she got down there her back door was wide open. She started to panic._

"_No need to panic little bird. I am here" whose voice is that. She looked around and didn't see anyone. "With someone after you why would they leave you all alone" the voice sounded close yet so far. "Love stop straining to find me you will never see me until the time is right" A hand wrapped around her waist. It sent shivers down her spine. She went to turn around only to see that he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

In an apartment 5 minutes away from Jude was an unknown man. What does she see in him? He was sitting in the dark at a table. He was writing his next letter and plotting the perfect plan. He wanted to make her suffer, she had become his obsession.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Then when she was known as Alexandria she had the most amazing blue eyes with her long brown hair. Know she was a blonde but her eyes were still the same. That is how he found her, her eyes never changed.

He finished his letter and gave it to his friend that just arrived.

"Take this to her" The guy nodded and left. Duncan just smiled his crooked smile. They will never know what hit them. He figured to keep himself from being seen he hired some help. He knew she was there a few months when she left so he put someone in motion to keep an eye on her. He laid low just waiting for the perfect opportunity to ruin her life and make her fear him again.

Back at Jude's place

Jude was numb, she did not know what to do or what to feel. She just watched as everyone talked and tried to devise a plan to keep her safe. She just sat there not moving and getting lost in her thoughts which was not a good thing.

Flashback

_Alexandria was at work finishing up some paperwork. She worked for a legal office and was finishing some last minute things. She was the only one there and it scared the shit out of her. She wanted to feel comforted but with Duncan steadily sending her letters. She was finally finished and was walking to her car in the dark parking lot. She kept looking around because she had a feeling that someone was watching her but no one was there._

_When she got to the car there was a note waiting for her there. Her hands were shaking and fear was reaching its highest peak. She read the note even though she knew it would just make her even more terrified to live in the now._

_**Love will conquer all. We will soon be able to be together. Our lives will be whole soon my love. Just give me time and I will make sure we are one.**_

End of Flashback

Jude didn't notice that everyone was gone and that the only person left in the room was Tommy. He was looking at her with love in his eyes but with a little bit of worry.

"Jude baby are you going to be ok" Tommy could see that she was lost and that she was scared beyond reason. He wanted to help her, he had to help her but how could he. He didn't know where to start. She had to try to trust them that they would protect her no matter what.

"Tommy I am just scared" Jude was still wrapped up in the sheet from their activities. Tommy walked over to the closet to get her a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He helped her get dressed.

"Jude baby you need to not let him control your life. You are still alive but you look so dead and I hate seeing you like this. I need you to fight, to live" Tommy hoped he could bring the fun lively Jude back. She was gone. He could see in her eyes that all she saw was fear. Duncan broke her and now Tommy had to try and bring her back.

He got her to get out of bed and eat. While she was eating there was a knock at the door. Tommy went to answer it while Jude finished eating. When Tommy opened the door he was shocked to see Jamie there with a letter in his hand.

"Jamie what are you doing here?" Tommy was shocked to see him there. They were not friends; they have yet to even talk to each other.

"Darius wanted me to stop by on my way home to drop this off. He said he received it and wanted you to have it" Tommy reached for it but Jamie handed it to Jude. Tommy didn't even notice that Jude was standing there by him. Jamie said bye and left. Tommy closed the door and turned to Jude. Her eyes were wide with horror.

**Alexandria**

**Let me know when I can come back in your life. I want you to know that I can see your face in my dreams. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to be with you forever and ever. I miss you so so much. I've always wondered what it would be like to hold you again. I just know that you're going to be ok and return to me again for as long as we live. Just come back and let me hold you.**

**I hope you like the poem my love. I wrote it just for you.**

**Duncan**

Jude broke down and Tommy took her into his arms. She cried herself to sleep in his arms so he carried her to the room and laid her on the bed to sleep.

Duncan

"Did she get the letter?" Duncan asked his accomplice.

"She did. I believe someone delivered it to her house." Duncan nodded and told him to leave. Duncan was setting up for his next act. He had to make all his plans flawless especially if he wanted to stay inconspicuous.

Duncan had a flawless big plan in the making. He was determined to get Alex all to himself. He had to have the perfect timing for this to go as planned. For one part he had to make sure his accomplice was still loyal to him and had not turned over his loyalty.

Jude

Tommy held her while she slept. She had a pained look on her face which broke his heart because he could see the heartache written across her face. He wished he knew all the pain and suffering that she went through in her past life. He wished he could take all her pain away or help her feel safe again.

Jude was in a good dream. _She was at a park with Eric and David. David was playing while Eric and Alex were walking hand in hand._

"_I miss this. Us just walking while David plays" Alex said looking at her husband._

"_I miss this too but Alex you need to stop. You can not let Duncan ruin your life again" He stopped walking and held Alex in place so they could talk._

"_I know and I am trying but it's just so hard. I did not know that I could find love again but I did and a part of me feels like I am betraying you. I just want to be with you and David again. I miss you two so much" Alex was crying now._

"_Baby we miss you too. It kills me to see you in so much pain. I hate it that he is trying to ruin your life again. You deserve to be happy even if it is with someone else. That man loves you and I can see it in his eyes. Alex open your heart up fully to him. You need to do this, you need to let go of the past and live for the future"_

_Alex looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. She could not believe he was letting her go. Maybe this is what she needed but was it what she wanted. She had let Tommy in to a certain degree but not fully. She always did feel like she was betraying Eric and that's why she could not give Tommy her whole heart and now with Duncan. She was so confused and lost that she did not know what to do._

"_Eric I don't think I can. Everything with Duncan its" Eric cut her off._

"_Alex you are strong and I know you can do this but you have to let Tommy in. I know it's hard for you because of the love we shared. I will always be with you no matter what. I love you Alex nothing will change that but I need you to be happy. You being happy makes me happy" Eric laid a soft kiss on her lips._

"_I don't want to leave" She said barely above a whisper._

"_Alexandria you have to fight, you have to go back"_

Jude awoke to strong arms wrapped around her. She looked at Tommy and could see that he stayed up watching her. Jude felt bad because she was a shell of nothingness. She loved Tommy but is this what she really wanted. Did she want to bring all of them into this mess like she did her family?

She could still hear Eric's voice in her head. _"Alex open your heart up fully to him"_ She was ready or at least she thinks she is. Was she ready to give Tommy her heart and all of it? She believed she could and for Eric she will move on. Tommy loved her and she loved him, they could make this work.

She leaned over and looked in Tommy's eyes to see if he loved her as much as he said he did. The way he looked into her eyes made her heart skip a beat. He did and she knew that she could break down the last barriers and love him with all her heart. It was time for her to move on but not forget. She kissed Tommy with all the love and passion she had for him.

"So what is with the kiss?" He asked not that he didn't like it but was taken back. This kiss was different it was like she put everything into this kiss. Like she was ready to give him all of her and was ready for him to be her protector.

"I am ready" she knew he would understand what she was telling him. He kissed her before speaking again. He had the perfect plan worked out for them. While she went to the meeting with Darius he would give her a night she would not forget.

Jude was walking into her place and was shocked to see it. Roses were everywhere and candles lit. It was beautiful and she could see that he put so much thought into it. She was excited and could not wait for the date to begin. She looked around and noticed Tommy was not in the room.

Jude panicked and got nervous. She called out Tommy's name but he did not answer. She searched the whole house for any sign of Tommy. He was no where to be found. Tears were streaming down her face. She had a feeling that something bad happened. "Tommy where the hell are you"

Jude sat on the floor crying her eyes out. Did something happen to Tommy? I mean where was he. She needed to know that he was ok and that Duncan did not have him. Jude was motionless she could not compose herself to get up off the floor. She heard the front door open and thought that is was Big Lou coming in. But the voice she heard was not Big Lou's.

"Jude baby are you home yet" Tommy called out from the front room. Jude hoped off the floor and sprinted to him. She embraced him into a tight hug. "Baby I can't breathe. Are you ok? What's wrong?" Jude still held him in her arms just not as tight.

"You weren't home and I thought something bad happened" she said as she tried to keep from breaking down again.

"Oh I am so sorry baby. I had to go out and get something. I didn't mean to make you worry" He rubbed her back to calm her down. Once she was calmed he sat her down at the table so they could eat.

They ate some homemade lasagna with a nice salad. Jude enjoyed the dinner. She enjoyed just knowing that Tommy was safe and here with her. This was going to work. She was not going to let Duncan run her life.

Duncan

Duncan watched the whole romantic dinner. He saw her breakdown when she could not find Tommy. It made him smile to see her so fragile. But now she looked safe and happy. He knew he was going to have to up his game. He needed her to continue to fear him not feel like she could take him on. He was going to have to get rid of her protector first but how. He had to go back to his drawing board to find a way to get rid of him.

He continued to watch the scene unfold. When they finished eating they started to make their way to the bedroom. This enraged Duncan even more. She can not have sex with him again. This can not be happen. She had to wait for me to come and get her so we can be together. She just made him more determined to make sure she was his and only his.

Duncan could not finish watching them in the bedroom. He taped his little message on her window and left. He needed to get out of there before he did something before it was time. He had to attack at the right moment but knew now was not that moment. "Soon my love soon" with that he left to finish planning.

Jude felt so relaxed and calmed. Tommy had a way of getting her to forget everything even if it was just temporarily. She wrapped the sheet around her and went to get out of bed.

"Where you think your going?" Tommy asked as he tightened his arm around her. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I need some water. All that screaming made me thirsty" He chuckled lightly and kissed her before he let her go. She walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. On her way back to her room she noticed an envelope taped to the window. She opened it and grabbed the letter. She opened it and read it. **"All the things I want to do to you"**

She read it and didn't know what to think about it. She could go back to being the lifeless person she use to be or become a strong person. She was tired of living her life in fear. It was time for her to take her life into her own hands. She was not going to let Duncan ruin her life a second time. This time she would beat him before he could do anymore damage than what was already done. Tommy and her friends meant everything to her. She would make sure that Duncan could not take them away from her like he did Eric, David, and her other family. She remembers Eric's words _"You need to do this, you need to let go of the past and live for the future"_ and that was what she intended to do.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Jude and Tommy made their way into G-Major with a new sense of confidence. Jude was now taking her life into her own hands. She was not about to let Duncan continue to run her life for her. She was confident that this time Duncan was not going to get to her.

"Babe you ready to record" Tommy asked once they got into the studio.

"Yeah" She gave him a quick peck and walked into the booth.

"Ok The Music in 5, 4, 3, 2" he pointed to her to begin.

Jude was set to start singing but the lights and stuff went off. Jude tried to make her way out of the booth but someone grabbed her and put their hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. They carried her out of the room and into a car. Jude started to scream so the person put some chloroform on a rag and placed it over her mouth. She was out like a light and the person drove to his destination.

The lights came back on at G-Major. Tommy looked in the booth to see that Jude was missing. He ran all through G-Major searching for her but she was no where to be found. Tommy was in full panic mode. What if Duncan had her? He ran into Darius office without knocking. He was in there talking to Scott.

"Tommy we are in a middle of a meeting what the hell do you want" Darius was upset that Tommy barged in without knocking.

"It's about Jude she is missing" Tommy said in such a rush that they almost missed what he said.

"What when" Scott was in full detective mode.

"When the lights went out, she was in the booth getting ready to sing when they went off" Tommy was trying to control his breathe now.

"Ok I will put the word out that she is missing. I will get every officer available to look for her. Darius you get everyone in the conference room and tell them what's going on? I will keep you all updated as well" Scott left the room. Darius turned his attention to Tommy.

"Let's get everyone in the room" Tommy and Darius went to find everyone. Once they were all in the room Tommy surveyed who was all here. Besides Jude someone else was missing but why were they missing. Tommy was so wrapped up in trying to figure out why that person was missing that he didn't even notice that Darius was talking. No they couldn't have anything to do with Jude being missing. They would never do that right.

Jude was looking around trying to figure out where she was, but this place didn't look familiar. She could see someone walking in the shadows in front of her.

"You are finally awake. How do you like the accommodations?" That voice sounded familiar to her but she didn't think it was that person.

"Where am I?" Jude wondered if it was who she thought it was.

"Somewhere where they won't find you and it's only our stop before we head to our final destination" Jude really knew that voice from somewhere but it couldn't be.

"Where is our final destination and who are you?" Maybe they will be honest and tell her oh who was she kidding.

"I am a friend of Duncan's my name is not of importance besides you will find out in a few anyways. And the final destination is wherever Duncan wants me to take you" Damn why can't she place that voice.

"I want to know now" she was trying to free herself in the process of talking to this person.

"Do you really want to know?" the person took another step closer.

"Yes" the person came into full view and Jude's jaw dropped at the realization of who it was. She could not believe he would betray her like this but why.

"Why I don't understand" Jude was so confused, shocked, and hurt.

"Duncan came to me a few years ago. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I like you Jude don't get me wrong its just business" Jude started to cry. She thought he was her friend.

Tommy still had the missing person on his mind. Speaking of which he hadn't seen him around for a while now, something was going on. Darius was still talking to everyone about the current situation. Darius could see that Tommy was in deep thought so he sped the meeting along so he could see what was up with Tommy.

"T what's up?" Darius told everyone to leave so he could talk to Tommy alone.

"Did you notice that someone besides Jude was missing and I haven't seen him in a while" Tommy asked Darius hoping he had answers. Darius thought for a while.

"Yeah I haven't seen him either. You don't think he is working with Duncan do you"

"D I really don't know but I want to find out though" Tommy got up and started for the door. Darius followed him.

"Well let me make a few calls" They headed for Darius office thinking about their missing person. Could he really be helping out Duncan?

"I still don't understand. How could you betray us all?" Jude was still hurt by this revelation.

"Like I said Jude its nothing personal its just business" his phone started to ring. He answered it and talked for a few minutes before hanging up. "Well Jude its time to go" He picked Jude up and carried her back to the car. She watched as they drove off. They were heading to the airport.

Darius made some calls and found out some useful information. They called Scott to tell him that he should be heading for the airport. Scott told them to meet him there just in case they got to Jude before hand. Tommy and Darius ran out the building and made their way to the airport. They hoped they all would make it in time to rescue Jude.

The guy got another call. He had a look that made Jude shiver. They pulled up to the parking lot. He took the key out the ignition and stepped out of the car. She waited for him to get her but all he did was lock the doors and took off. What the hell was going on? He was leaving her but why? A half hour past and she heard a familiar voice. It was Scott.

"Nobody touch that car. There is a bomb underneath it" Hearing those words sent Jude into full panic mood.


	7. Unspoken Thoughts

The bomb squad moved cautiously towards the car

I don't own When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne and Bye Bye by Mariah Carey…..

Unspoken Thoughts

The bomb squad moved cautiously towards the car. Jude was scared to death and wished Tommy was there. One of the bomb squad members took a closer look at the bomb. "It's a fake" yelled the guy over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Scott yelled back. He didn't want to make any sudden moves.

"Yeah" they guy yelled removing the fake bomb from underneath the car.

Scott rushed over to pull Jude out the car. She was relieved that it was a fake but all of a sudden she became worried. She searched and searched but didn't see the face she was looking for. She returned her attention to Scott.

"Where is Tommy?" Scott looked around and noticed Tommy had not made it yet.

"I though he would be here by now" Scott replayed his last conversation he had with Tommy to Jude. She was in full panic mode now. Jude took Scott's cell phone and dialed Tommy's number. It went straight to voicemail. This did nothing to calm her down.

Tommy and Darius were stuck in traffic. An officer was directing traffic up ahead. When they got to the front of the line the officer had them go right instead of left which was taking them in the opposite direction of the airport. They drove on the rode for 5 minutes until they noticed a car behind them. The car sped up and hit them from behind. Then another car sped up to get in front of them, once the car was far enough ahead it came to a stop causing Darius to stop also. Once the car was stopped men appeared at their doors with guns.

Jude walked into her place hoping Tommy would be there waiting for her but no such luck. She was really worried especially after she found out who had betrayed them. It was hard to say his name even harder to think about him. She had to put him in the back of her mind because Tommy was in trouble. She grabbed her phone and called Scott to see if he had anything but he didn't.

Jude told him to keep her posted and he told her he was having officers stand guard at her place. Jude had to relax so she went upstairs and started to run some water for a bath. Once it was filled she stripped and got in. In the tub she let her mind wondered to just 24 hours before her life was turned upside down again.

_Flashback_

_Jude came back into her room with the note in hand. Tommy says that Jude was in deep thought._

"_Jude baby what's wrong" Jude handed him the note. Tommy read it and instinctively he wrapped her in his arms. Jude started to laugh which took him off guard. "What's so funny?"_

"_I am tired of him controlling my life. I am going to take matters into my own hands" Jude stated proudly. She kissed Tommy while he laid them back on the bed. This was a new start to the life of Jude Harrison._

_End of flashback_

The phone ringing in the distance is what brought Jude back to reality. She stood up, grabbed a towel, and dashed for the phone lying next to her bed. She answered it hoping it was Tommy or Scott with good news but it was Sadie.

"Hey Jude I just wanted to make sure you are ok" she could tell that she was concerned about her but Jude had other things on her mind. She did not have time to talk to Sadie.

"Yeah I am fine but look Sadie I don't really feel like talking right now sorry" Jude felt bad for cutting their conversation short but she knew she would not focus on a thing Sadie was talking about.

"Oh ok. I guess I will talk to you later" Jude could hear the hurt in Sadie's voice but she just shrugged it off.

"Yeah ok Sadie bye" Jude hung up before Sadie said another word.

She threw on a pair of sweats and a t shirt, and then she went and emptied her tub. This was going to be a long night for her. Just as Jude had suspected, it was a long night. Jude was having nightmares about Tommy. Every time something good would happen it would change to showing Tommy dead. She would awake screaming Tommy's name only to remember that he was gone. The officer at her door would hear her scream and rushed in to see that it was only a bad dream. Jude didn't get any sleep because her mind was to busy worrying about Tommy. Scott came over bright and early to tell her that they had no new leads.

Tommy awoke in a darkened room. Darius he called out but received no response. Maybe he is still out of it. Tommy carefully walked the room in search for Darius but he wasn't in the room. Where the hell is he and where the hell am I? Tommy slumped down a wall thinking about everything that happened before he woke up. He remembered the guys knocking them out but that's all. Tommy knew he wasn't going anywhere so he got lost in his mind thinking about Jude. He wondered if he will ever see her again. He remembered the first time he met her.

_Flashback_

_Tommy knew they were getting a new artist today. Darius had a meeting to tell everyone and to let him know he was producing her. The only thought going through his head was "hope she can sing". He waited anxiously to meet her. The doors of G-Major opened and in walked the most gorgeous blonde Tommy had ever laid eyes on. He surveyed her closely and could tell she had something to hide._

_She also looked scared, timid, and broken. He wondered why she looked so hurt. He carefully walked over to her so he could introduce himself._

"_Hi I am Tommy you must be Jude" Jude looked at him a little weary. She didn't know if she could trust him or not. Tommy saw this so he continued on "I am your producer." She still didn't let her guard down but gave him a small smile anyways. This nearly made Tommy take her right then and there. He composed himself before speaking again._

"_How about we go into the studio and you show me what you got" once again Jude was a little hesitant but followed none the less. Tommy stared at how beautiful she looked; he just hoped she could sing._

"_Do you have a song to sing?" Jude nodded. He didn't bother to ask her the title noticing she was not in the mood to talk. She walked over to the piano and waited for him to tell her to start. He counted her down and she began. Her voice filled the booth and Tommy was shocked. Her voice was angelic but he could hear her pain behind the lyrics._

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_When Jude finished she had tears in her eyes. Tommy knew then that he wanted to help her and protect her for as long as he lived._

_End of Flashback_

Tommy smiled at the memory that was the day he fell in love with her. He had to get out of there and make his way back to Jude the love of his life.

Jude not knowing what was going on was driving her crazy. She was getting lost in thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Jude was finishing up her new song. Tommy sent her off to write. They were finishing up her second album. Darius was bugging them about a new album after her first one went double platinum. She was slowly but surely coming around to trusting people. The only one's she truly trusted so far was Darius because he knew everything and Tommy because he didn't pry into her past life. She finished her song and made her way back to the studio._

_She was about to enter but noticed someone talking on the phone. She could not hear what was being said but she didn't like the tone of voice. Before he hung up she heard "yes I will stick to the plan." What plan Jude thought. But before she could think more Tommy was by her side._

"_Have a new song?" He asked as he stood next to her. Jude looked to Tommy and forgot about what she just heard. She nodded and they went in to record._

"_What's the song title?" Tommy asked through the intercom._

"_Bye Bye" Jude said as Tommy nodded and started to count down. Jude started to sing._

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye_

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me alive  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
It's something more than saying, "I miss you"_ﾝ__  
But when we talked too_

All them grown full things separation brings  
You never let me know it, you never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

_Jude knew she had to say her final goodbye because she knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She had to move on because she was starting to have feelings for Tommy. This song was hard for her to sing but she had to._

_End of Flashback_

Jude eyes widened in realization, he gave her a warning then that he was not to be trusted but she forgotten that detail. The one question that still bothered her was why. Why did he betray them all? Yes he said it was strictly business but she wanted answers and she was determined to get them one way or another.

It felt like hours to him. No one had been in to make sure he didn't escape, not like he could anyways. He wondered how Darius was doing and if Jude was ok. But one question was why he would do this to them. Know that he did enraged Tommy, how could his best friend of 10 years turn his back on him. How could Kwest betray him and put the woman he loved in jeopardy. Tommy's heart also broke at the thought of his best friend' betrayal.


	8. The Mind Is A Dangerous Tool

The Mind Is A Dangerous Tool

**The Mind Is A Dangerous Tool**

Jude got up and out of bed. Today she decided was going to be the day she took action. She was tired of sitting around waiting for Duncan to come after her, she was tired of waiting for the police to find Tommy, and she needed to confront Kwest. She got dressed and grabbed her stuff. First thing was to go find Kwest and see what he knows. As Jude was about to leave an officer stopped her to see where she was going. Jude just said she was headed out so the officer gathered up himself and started to follow her. It made Jude a little uncomfortable having someone follow her all day but at least he was an officer even though she didn't trust him. Her trust factor was a little low especially after what Kwest did and since she had no damn clue who the hell Duncan was. I mean he could literally be anyone.

Jude figured that she would start at G-Major since they all had to work even though Darius was MIA. No one knew where he was just that he was gone but Jude knew he was where ever Tommy was. No she could not think about Tommy right now because if she does then she will start crying and loose her confidence. Jude searched everywhere but no sign of him in any of the studios. So she decided to ask Sadie since she knew her and Kwest were close. She found Sadie trying to get everyone to work. Sadie was in charge whenever Darius was gone.

"Sadie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude had to step in front of Sadie to get her to pay attention.

"As long as you make it fast" Sadie was in a hurry no doubt about that. Since Darius was gone everyone thought it was a free day but not when Sadie is in charge. She is just as tough as Darius. She could give him a run for his money lord knows he has plenty.

"Well I was wondering if you have seen Kwest. I need to talk to him it's really important" Jude didn't want to tell Sadie that Kwest betrayed her. She knew how Sadie felt about him and it would break her heart and right now she couldn't do that to her.

"Um I think he decided to stay home today so try him at his house" Sadie wrote down his address and then went on with her busy schedule.

Jude left G-Major to make her way to Kwest's place. Her nerves were on high alert but she could not place why. It felt like something was off like something just didn't feel right. She checked to see if the cop was still following and the car was behind her but farther back then it was earlier. Maybe it's nothing but then again when is it ever nothing. Jude looked to see if she could see his face but with the distance it was hard to tell. Maybe that is why what if it's not the same guy. Jude was in full panic mode now as she tried her hardest to concentrate. She was headed to Kwest house whom was on the enemies' side and she had an unknown person following her. What the hell is she too do now? What was there to do? Why the hell am I always alone? She searched for her cell phone so she could call for help but could not find it. Damn I forgot to grab it off the charger. Great Jude you're on your way to Kwest place and have a guy following you without a way to reach anyone. Smart plan.

**Tommy's POV**

I can't even start to imagine how long I have been in here. Its seems like ages but I am sure it's only been a few days. I wonder if they are looking for us. I'm sure Jude is making sure they search for us. Oh God Jude I wonder how she is doing. I miss her so much. I just want to hold her, kiss her, and tell her I love her over and over again. Damn Duncan. We were starting to get to a good place in our lives but no Duncan had to ruin it for us.

Oh and then there is Kwest my suppose best friend. I mean how he could betray us like that. I mean we were like brothers we always had each others back but now he was dead to me. He put the woman I love in danger and for all I know he could be behind this kidnapping. What would even possess him to do this?

I am thirsty I mean is it to much to ask for a damn cup of water. I mean unless they want me to die from dehydration. And where the hell is Darius? I have yet to hear anything about him. I hope he is ok but knowing D he is probably bribing them with money to let us go. For the first time in my life I am scared of what might come. I mean what if I never get out and see Jude again. I can't think like that. I have to stay strong and positive because I have to get out.

**Jude POV**

Damn it I can't think straight. Why did I even have to get the courage to leave my house? What am I going to do? If I make any sudden movements then the person will know that I know they are not who they are suppose to be. That did not sound right. Oh well I am not thinking straight right now. This is too much stress. I remember when everything use to be simple before Duncan ever entered my life.

I mean it was just me my family and of course the love of my life. Those times use to just be perfect. Now my life is being ruined by a deranged madman. I haven't even been back home to visit their gravesites. It kills me that I can't go back there is so much that I want to say that I need to say but cant due to Duncan. He took everything from me and now he is trying to do it again. I can't let him win but what am I suppose to do. I can't fight someone I can't see.

Duncan is a ghost. He comes when he needs to and disappears when he has to. No one can touch him because no one can see him. He moves lighter than the wind and you can't pinpoint his next move because no one can look into his mind. He is a genius at what he does and that is what scares me the most. I don't care that I cant see him even though that's not a good thing either but it's the fact that he knows what he is doing and that he knows us better than we know ourselves. He has a figured out to a T but we can't even begin to figure him out. The more we try the less closer we are to achieving our goal.

But coming back on topic, how am I going to get out of the situation I am in now?


	9. Pain Is A Four Letter Word

Pain Is A Four Letter Word

**Pain Is A Four Letter Word**

**Tommy POV**

I can hear people outside the door. I wonder what is going on I mean I have been trapped in here for so long that I can't even begin to explain. They have been in to give me food but won't answer my questions. The noises are starting to die down and the door is starting to open. They come in and immediately start hitting me, what the hell is going on. I try to fight back but I have no strength. One guy pulls out a knife and starts to put gashes all over my body. What is this? Why are they doing this? I start to slowly slip into darkness. Before I completely gave in I saw Jude's face.

The next time I open my eyes I am lying in an unfamiliar bed. I look around and can see that I am in a hospital. A nurse enters the room.

"Oh you are finally up. Let me go get the doctor" she left me to try and figure out what happened. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Good evening Mr." I realize he doesn't know who I am since I have no identification. I mumble out "Quincy" not sure if he heard me or not but I really could care less.

"Well Mr. Quincy you suffered from a bad beating and a few deep lacerations. Nothing to major just a few bruised ribs, a broken wrist, and you suffered a concussion. We are going to keep you here for the remainder of the week. So do you have any questions?" I have some but I seem to have lost my voice so I just nod my head no.

**Jude POV**

I still have yet to figure out what to do. I cant out run the car. I wish Tommy was here with me. I look back and the car is gone. Maybe they decided to leave me alone. Oh how wrong I was. The car tries to drive me off the road. I am trying my hardest to keep it steady but its not working. The car hits me which causes me to start flipping. I feel my body being thrown around the car. As my car finally stops I can feel my whole body hurting. I know I broke a rib because it's so hard to breathe. I can feel myself heading for unconsciousness which right now I will welcome because this pain is too much to deal with. But before giving in I feel hands pulling me out the car. I am too weak to see who it is but it's hard so I just give in to total darkness.

I wake up and try to get up but it's hard because I am so sore. I take it slow once I manage to sit up and look around. I stand up which was probably a bad idea but right now I am not thinking straight. I slowly walk around and look at the pictures on the dresser. That's when it comes back to me. This is my house I shared with Eric. Duncan has brought me home. I start to cry because being her brings back so many memories both good and bad. Why am I here? When I had to leave for Toronto I never got the chance to pack everything up and it was too painful to come back and do it. Jude looking at the pictures was bringing back memories that I have been trying to suppress but being here was bringing them out. The first picture I see was me and Eric at the park before he was murdered.

_Flashback_

"_Alex tell me something you have never told anyone" we were laying on a blanket looking up at the sky._

_When I was a little girl, at night I would sneak out my house go into the backyard and look up at the stars. While I was looking I would make a wish. And I always wished that when I was older that I would find my prince charming" I blushed. I never told anyone because I was always embarrassed._

"_Did your wish ever come true?" He looks at me with so much love in his eyes. I lean over and give him a kiss._

"_Yes I did. You're my prince" We start to kiss again. That night we made love under the stars. That was our last happy moment together because the next day he and my family were killed._

_End of Flashback_

So many memories here and I don't know if I will be able to handle this. So I walk out the room and look around but no one is around. I go downstairs and try all the doors and windows but they are all locked. I am a prisoner in this house the house Duncan murdered my family in. Oh God please someone help me. I fall to the ground ignoring the protest of my body. I lay there and cry.

Tommy POV

I am laying here in bed wondering what Jude is doing. I tried to call her earlier but I just got her answering machine. Maybe she is busy at work if they think Darius is on vacation or something. Oh great her comes my obsessed nurse. She is in here like every ten minutes. Today she just hands me an envelope with my name on it. I open it and immediately notice that it is from Duncan.

I have your precious Jude. It was time for her to take a nice little trip home. She needs to be reminded of all the things she once had but lost. Have fun trying to save her from this torture.

Duncan

That bastard has my Jude and is torturing her by making her relive the worst day of her life. Why the hell is he torturing her like this? I need to hurry up and get her out of there. I have to save her before she looses herself to that madness. I grab the phone next to me and dial a number I have recently learned. I dial officer O'Neill's number and tell him where I am and that I have something important to tell him about Jude. He tells me that he will be here in the next couple of hours. I sit there and wait for him hoping we will be able to save her before she cracks.

I knew she always wanted to go back and say goodbye but she wanted to do it on her own time. This is still too soon for her. If Duncan stopped torturing her like he has been she would have been able to go back a long time ago but now she is going to be traumatized. I just hope I will be able to save her. I wait patiently for him. he arrives four hours later and when he comes I immediately tell him about Jude. He calls some officers up to go check out the house and to bring her back home if they could. Then he asks me where I was and where Darius was. I told him that I didn't know where I was and where Darius is. That was the first time I remembered that Darius was still missing. Duncan's note took me off guard. So not only do we have Jude missing but we also have Darius still missing.

When this is finally all over with I am so going to need a long vacation with Jude away from everyone and everything. All this pressure and stress is just not something I am use to. But I will do anything for Jude so I will toughen up and hurry up my healing process. I have to so I can get Jude out of that hellhole and get Duncan the hell out of our lives. Man my life has become a living nightmare since Jude entered my life and told me the truth about her past. But like I said before I will do anything for Jude.

She is my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I remember the day I picked out a ring for her. That was when Kwest was still my best friend.

_Flashback_

_I enlisted Kwest help to shop for a ring for Jude. It was the day she told me about Duncan but I didn't know. Kwest and I went to the local jewelry shopped. All the way there Kwest kept asking me if I was sure and I kept telling him that I wasn't more sure of anything in my life. I knew that I love Jude and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and only her. We spent about an hour in the store until I found the perfect ring. It was a 3 CT. T.W. Diamond Three Stone Bridal Set in 14K White Gold. The jeweler told me that each diamond represented our past present and future relationships. I knew it was perfect for Jude._

_End of Flashback_

I never got the chance to give it to her. I carry it with me wherever I go. Waiting for that perfect opportunity to ask her but it has yet to happen. Now I just hope I get the chance to ask her. Duncan is making it hard for me to do it and it's not working out. I want to ask her and I want us to get married. I need Jude just as much as she needs me. All this worrying and think has made me tired. I close my eyes thinking about Jude and all the happy times we shared.


	10. Nobody Knows

Nobody knows

**Nobody Knows**

Here I am sitting in my old house that I shared with my late husband. Being here keeps sending me down memory lane. Sometimes I even have this feeling that he is here with me. I think I am going crazy with being here. I have to remind myself that I am no longer Alexandria I am Jude. And Jude is happily in love with Tommy. But being here is making it hard to let the past stay in the past.

I was finally getting my life back in order with a new guy and new friends but now I don't know where I stand. So much is going on in my head that it is making it hard for me to decipher what is right and what is wrong. A part of me wants to live in a life where my husband is still alive and with me but the other part wants to go back to Tommy. I am so confused. I grab some paper and a pencil and begin to write lyrics that are stuck in my head.

_**Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no**_

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no

Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no

Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me

This is my life and right now I don't know what is going on. What was Duncan's reason for bringing me here? I hear a noise coming from the back of the house. I stand up even though I am in so much pain still. At least you would have thought he would give me medical help. Oh well I grab our fire poker that we had by the fireplace. I slowly make my way towards the noise. When I get there I see nothing so I turn to leave but something hits me over the head. I become unconscious.

When I awoke I had a hard time adjusting my eyes. I had to squint due to the harsh light from the sun beaming down on me. When I finally got my eyes adjusted I saw that I was in the cemetery but why was I here. And that's when I saw it Eric and my family's graves. Tears burned down my eyes. Why did he bring me here? My head hurt and my vision was blurred but I could make out a silhouette of a person walking.

"Alex baby are you ok?" That sounded so much like Eric but it can't be can it.

"Eric is that really you" I ask even though I know its not but a part of me wants to believe it.

"Of course Alex it's me. Come on baby lets go home" Eric made things seem so easy. He holds out a hand and I take it. His touch is still the same. He takes me home to our home. Am I hallucinating or is this real. I need answers but afraid of what I might hear.

"Eric is this real or am I dreaming" I turn to face him and everything about him says that this is real.

"Yes Alex why wouldn't this be real" He moves closer to kiss me but I pull back.

"Because you are dead" tears start to form in my eyes. He wipes them away.

"Alex I am not dead I am right here. I have always been right here" God what is going on but right now I don't care. I give in to my craziness or whatever this is. I lean the rest of the way and kiss him. The sparks that always flew when we kissed flew how is this possible. I am so lost and confused maybe I was hit harder in the head than I thought.

I wake up the next morning looking around expecting to be all alone but I am not Eric is still there. What the hell is going on? I am slowly loosing my mind. Eric turns over to me wrapping his arm tighter around me.

"Good morning love" he kisses my forehead like he use to do every morning when we woke up.

"I am so confused I mean you and my family and our son was killed so how is it that you are here" I can feel myself about to have a mental breakdown.

"Baby what are you talking about? We did not have a child and your family is safe. They are coming over later for dinner remember. Alex are you feeling ok?" Eric has a look of concern.

"Yea I am ok maybe I just dreamt the whole thing" I still can't get my head around this but I will eventually. One day the truth will come out right.

We hung out the whole day watching movies and talking like things never changed. It was time for us to start dinner so I prepared the salad while Eric made the main course. I wonder if we are married now or getting married or just dating. I was afraid to ask because I didn't want to worry him. But Eric being Eric noticed I was in deep thought.

"Alex what are you thinking about?" He turned from the stove to look at me.

"I am just confused right now I guess I mean what are we? Are we married yet or engaged or dating" I asked the question anyways.

"Alex babe we are married remember" I look down at my ring. Why did I not notice the ring until now?

"Yeah now I remember. I am just forgetting things but I promise it will all come back to me" Eric looks at me strangely so I walk over to him and give him a reassuring kiss. An hour later the door bell rang. I answered it since he was still busy finishing up dinner. When I open the door there they are my family. I take one look at them before I faint. Seeing them was just too much for me to handle.

The song is Nobody Knows by Pink….

So I decided to throw Jude/ Alex into a new twist so I hope you like it….

Sorry it took me longer than expected to update it but blah life got in the way….

Thank you all that read this whether you leave a comment or not I hope you all like what you are reading….


	11. Where To Go From Here?

Where To Go From Here

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I had some personal issues I had to deal with…but here is the next chapter….I will try not to take so long next time….the song is Breathe by Faith Hill**

**Where To Go From Here?**

I awake from my spot on the couch. The last thing I remember is seeing my parents and my brother at the door. Now I know I am dreaming because my family and husband are dead. I adjust to the light of the room I see 4 worried look. I cant believe this. What is going on here? How is this possible how are they alive? I clearly remember burying them. I excuse myself from the room. I needed air because all of this is so overwhelming. I walk out into our backyard thinking about what I just saw.

"Alex are you okay? You have been acting strange lately" I turn and see my husband my husband that should be dead.

"No to be honest Eric I am confused. You and my parents are dead. I was living in Toronto with Tommy. I was in love with Tommy or at least Jude was. I just don't understand what is going on" I feel my legs about to give out but I keep my ground.

"Baby who is Jude and Tommy? And why do you think we are dead? Clearly we are alive" he walks towards me but I walk away.

"Because I buried you guys because Duncan killed you all. And the detective had me relocate change my appearance and my name. I held on to you for so long but I ended up letting go and falling in love with someone new. And now here you are and I am confused" A part felt like I betrayed Eric by getting involved with Tommy but now I feel like I am betraying Tommy. I just don't know what to do and that is when my resolve breaks and I fall to the ground.

Eric wraps his arms around me. He feels so real and I feel like I am finally home but my mind goes back to the happy times with Tommy. I am so confused and so lost that I don't know what to do.

"Alex your family is still here. Do you want me to tell them to come back when you are more yourself?" I look up at him and nod. He gets up and goes back into the house. I can hear the front door open and close. I get up and walk back into the house to only see Eric standing there. I walk to our room and do what I do best write a song.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away**

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart**

**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now**

**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way**

I see Eric standing there looking at me. I just don't know what to do anymore. My heart is torn into two. What do I do and its not like I can listen to my heart since its being pushed into two different directions. He walks over to me and slowly pulls me into a hug. I just let the tears fall down my face. This has been the moment I have been dreaming about. Maybe it is time for me to take advantage of the situation. I love Eric I mean he is my first love and he will always be in my heart but I cant betray Tommy though.

"Alex I love you and I always have. But I understand that you are confused what about I am not sure but if you need time to think then I will allow it. If it is not me that you want then I will gladly let you go but I cant sit here and watch you in so much pain. Tell me what it is you want from me and I will gladly do it" He is the same loveable man I fell in love with all those years ago. How can I turn my back on him? I am getting a second chance with him and I cant let this go. I am sorry Tommy but I am where I belong.

"I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay here with me forever and never let go" I kiss him and the way our lips met was as if we were kissing for the first time. I have not truly remembered how much I missed him until our lips touched. He is my life and has always been. I just used Tommy to get rid of the pain and to force myself to get over him but Eric is who I belong with. I deepen the kiss afraid that once we break apart he will disappear. The need to breathe becomes to much so I reluctantly break the kiss.

"I am here baby and I am not going anywhere" he kisses me again.

"You promise" I had to ask.

"I promise. I love you Alex and I need you to live" I look up at his statement. Something about what he just said has my hairs on the back of my neck standing at attention. "Lets go eat" he grabs me by my hand and leads me to the dining room. I place that inkling feeling to the back of my mind for now. Right now I just want to dwell in the fact that my husband is here and alive. I just wonder what Tommy is up to.

**Tommy's POV**

Here I am lying in my bed thinking about everything that has been going on lately in my life. A beautiful secretive blonde woman walks into my life and changes it. I use to have a pretty boring life but now I can say she really did shake things up. I need her now more than anything. She is the one that keeps me going and keeps me sane. I love her and I will get her back. I just wish they would let me out of this damn hospital.

Everyone says they are doing the best they can to find her. I just feel so damn helpless laying her in this hospital bed. I need her and I want her. She is the most important person in my life and to lose her to Duncan is not going to happen. I wonder if they found Darius yet. I mean where could he possibly be. I hope he is alright. I can't take it anymore I have to get out of here. If they won't let me leave I am going to have to sneak out.

I try to get up from the bed but I can't move. The pain is to overwhelming. Damn it why did this have to happen. I have to save Jude and I have to find Darius. Oh yeah and I also have to kick my best friends ass. This is just so much to take in. When has my life become a rollercoaster. Oh yeah the day Jude walked into my life. But a part of me knows that I would not trade it in for the world. She is my world and I will get her back. I wont let Duncan succeed.

A nurse comes in and hands me a package. I open it and inside is a tape with a note.

I thought I would allow you to see what is going on with your precious Jude.

I ask the nurse to put the tape in. Once she leaves I play it. Its Jude with a man but I cant put my finger onto who he is. As I watch I realize its her dead husband or at least someone pretending to be him. Jude is at her old house trapped with a man pretending to be her husband. Then I see her family and Jude pass out. Oh god why is he doing this to her. As I watch I can see that she is confused and doesn't know if this is real or not. I wish I was there to help her because she is going to be devastated when she finds out that is not really her husband. Then that is when I see it. She kisses him not just a simple kiss but one that makes me want to beat the hell out of that guy.

As I am about to turn it off he says something that makes Jude change her demeanor. She is a little more weary of him and the situation she is in but I can still see that she wants this to be real more real than anything else. She has always loved him but I thought I was finally making my way into her heart. I still need to get her away from that imposter before its too late. Hopefully when I do it won't be to late for us either.

I call the detective to tell him about the tape and where Jude is. He tells me he will be over so he can examine it. The more times I sit and watch it with the detective the more times I can see how much I am losing my Jude. She is no longer Jude Harrison she is now Alexandria Wright.


	12. Is It Real?

**Alexandria's POV**

"I promise. I love you Alex and I need you to live" That sentence has been running through my mind as of lately. I just have a feeling that there is a double meaning behind those words. But I can't seem to put a meaning to them or maybe it's just that I don't want to put a meaning to them.

I look at Eric and smile. He is my life now. When I look at him it feels like my life is complete once again. I know that this will all be taken away from me but for right now I am going to just enjoy it. I am putting Tommy on the backburner and will resume that once I figure out what is going on.

I wonder how Tommy is doing because I really do miss him. Maybe I will call him today. You know I will call him now. All I have to do is find a phone. I walk around my room searching for a phone. I look in my jean pocket and find my cell phone. I hit number two to call Tommy. The phone rings and on the third ring Tommy picked up. It took me a while to say anything.

"Hello" what do I say to him?

"Tommy its Al-Jude" I almost said Alex but caught myself.

"Jude is it really you" it feels so good to hear his voice.

"Yea Tommy it's me. How are you doing?" I am glad he made it back from being captured alive.

"I am ok Jude but how are you. Are you ok?" how do I tell him what is going on?

"I am fine Tommy. That is actually why I was calling you. There is something I have to tell you" How do I tell him that my husband and family are alive and that I don't know when I will be coming back, if I ever do go back?

"If you are going to tell me that you are no longer Jude Harrison. I already know. I have seen what has been going on. So are you now Alexandria? Or are you still my Jude?" I can hear the hurt in his voice when he asked if I was Alex now.

"I am so sorry Tommy. I really do love you but it's my husband and family. I belong here" after all he has done for me this is how I repay him.

"Jude Alex whoever you are right now you do know that this is a trap right. Come on you have to know that Duncan is behind this" he is pleading with me trying to reason with me. A part of me knows he is right but I just don't want to believe it.

"You might be right Tommy but I have to play it out because he is my husband and I love him" oh no I shouldn't have said that. Now he probably thinks I don't love him.

"Fine if that is the way you want it then I respect your wishes. But promise me one thing" I can do that.

"Ok" "Promise me that you will be careful and that you will call me if you ever need me to come rescue you" I can do that I can promise that.

"I promise Tommy. Take care and I love you" I had to make sure he knows that.

"I love you too Jude. Good bye" we hung up.

After my conversation with Tommy I cried. I really do miss him but I had to say goodbye to him. I pull myself together and make my way to the kitchen. I see Eric in there drinking his cup of coffee. I walk over to him and sit straddling his lap. I gave him a kiss with passion and for some reason today it just didn't feel right. It felt wrong it felt as if my lips didn't belong on his.

Why are all these doubts and worries starting to come up in my mind? Is Tommy right? Is this part of Duncan's sick game? I am so confused. I really don't know what to do anymore. A part of me wants this madness to stop but I know it never will. At least not until Duncan gets what he wants, whatever that is.

I get off of Eric and pour myself some coffee. It was too early to try and solve this problem. I needed my much needed caffeine and I needed to write a song. What was my song going to be about today? I grab my coffee cup and go upstairs to get my notebook and pen. I came back downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for inspiration to hit.

As I am sitting there I think about my happy moments with Tommy. Why am I thinking about Tommy? Shouldn't my mind be on Eric? I really am confused. I mean can I really say goodbye to Tommy and live happily ever after with Eric. And what if Tommy is right? What if this is Duncan's doing? I can't keep placing all these questions on hold. I need answers and I will find them.

A song popped into my head and I started to write. As I write I think about both my relationships, my past and present one with Eric and my relationship with Tommy. I need to figure out which relationship means the most to me. This is going to be one tough decision.

**I guess I thought you'd be here forever  
Another illusion I chose to create  
You don't know what ya got until it's gone  
And I found out a little too late**

I was acting as if you were lucky to have me  
Doin' you a favor I hardly knew you were there  
But then you were gone and it all was wrong  
Had no idea how much I cared

Chorus:  
Now being without you  
Takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it  
But I don't want to  
Being without you  
Is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting easier  
It's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to ya babe  
You're a hard habit to break

You found someone else you had every reason  
You know I can't blame you for runnin' to him  
Two people together but living alone  
I was spreading my love too thin

After all of these years  
I'm still tryin' to shake it  
Doin' much better they say that it just takes time  
Deep in the night it's an endless fight  
I can't get ya out of my mind

2nd Chorus:  
Being without you  
Takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with  
But, I don't want to  
Being without you  
Is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting any easier  
It's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to you  
You're a hard habit to break

You're a hard habit to break (hard habit to break)  
I'm addicted to You

I think it really is time for me to figure out where I belong and why Duncan is doing this to me but first I need to figure out who Duncan is. I grab my cell and send a text to Tommy.

_Tommy maybe you are right about Eric being part of Duncan's plan I don't know but I do know that I need to find out who Duncan is. Can you see what Kwest knows about him please? Love Jude._

Maybe Tommy can see what Kwest knows. The more information we have the better. I would ask Eric but if he is part of the plan then it would be of no use. But wait if this is all a setup then who is this guy. I have been with some strange guy. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

My phone goes off; it's a text from Tommy.

_Jude I am glad you have finally come to your senses. I will see if Kwest knows anything and get back to you. Be careful and let me know if you need anything else. Love Tommy._

I hope we can beat Duncan at his own game. My phone goes off again signaling that I got another text. I open it and read it.

_You will never find out who I am because I am a ghost. Duncan._

Damn it how did he figure it out? He must have something on my phone or something. Damn I am going to have to find a new way to communicate with Tommy but how. I am locked in this damn house and I can only go out to the backyard. There has to be something that I can use to get messages to Tommy without Duncan knowing. Sometimes I really do hate my life.


	13. Sneakyness

I have to find something that will help me get messages to Tommy without anyone's knowledge but what can I use. It seems as if Duncan is always one step ahead of me. How do you beat a man who is literally a ghost? I mean no one seems to know anything about him. But I refuse to let him win.

**Tommy's POV**

I have to get my Jude before something bad happens. I love Jude and I want to do everything in my power to make sure she is safely returned to me. I am finally allowed to leave this damned hospital.

Once I have signed my release papers I get straight to work. The first person I decide to see is my ex best friend Kwest. I hop in the car that they left for me to use. I make my way to his place to have the confrontation that has been coming.

As I get closer to his place the angrier I get. I still can't see the reason behind his betrayal. I mean what did we do to deserve his deceit. I park my car and make my way to his front door. I knock waiting for him to answer. As I wait my fists clench and unclench.

He opens the door and as soon as he sees me he tries to close the door but I am quicker than him. I barge my way through the open door and hit him square in the jaw. I get on top of him and just continue to hit him over and over again. Once I feel like I can let him go and actually talk I stop.

"What the hell Kwest? What the hell did I do to you to make you turn your back on us? Now because of you Jude is in trouble and I want to know everything you know about Duncan" I stare him down as he continues to sit on the floor. "I suggest you start speaking because I am not in the mood."

"Tommy man I am sorry about how everything went down I never meant to betray you but it was business. He made me an offer I just couldn't refuse" that was so the wrong answer because the next thing I know I am back on top of him beating the shit out of him.

I know I need to stop in order to give him a chance to explain himself to me but right now my mind is on one thing and that is to beat the shit out of him. I finally stop so I can allow him to talk and give me the information that I need. I stare at my bloody ex best friend.

"Start telling me everything you know about Duncan and don't leave anything out" he nodded and prepared himself to tell all.

**Alexandria's POV**

I paced the room waiting for word from Tommy. I still had yet to figure out something but I knew that whatever method I tried Duncan would know about it. I missed Tommy or at least Jude missed him. But I am the same person right wrong. When I am here in my house around Eric I am Alex I can feel the old me coming out suppressing Jude. But now that Tommy has made me see that this could all be a trap Jude has surfaced. I feel like I have a split personality.

Eric left a while ago saying he had something's he had to take care of. This left me here to get lost in my thoughts, so by the end of all this I will be clinically insane. My phone starting to ring and I smiled when I saw that it was Tommy.

"Hello" I was overly excited to hear his voice.

"Hi. I found out all I could from Kwest. He gave me some but I am not sure if it will help your situation but it will help us find Darius" I was happy at the last part but not at the first part.

"Ok well what did you find out?" I had to know but had a feeling I had to wait.

"I can't tell you right now but I will tell you soon trust me" I knew it. I sighed.

"Ok. Tommy be careful and I love you" this was Jude coming out. Ugh I am insane.

"I love you too Jude" we hung up. At least he had something.

**Tommy's POV**

I knew I had gotten everything from Kwest. I left once I milked him dry of information. I had a lead on where Darius was and I had a little information on Duncan but not much. I hopped in the car and called Jude. I told her all that I could. I heard the disappointment in her voice when I told her I couldn't tell her the details.

I didn't want to risk telling her over the phone. I would tell her when I saw her which I hoped was soon. I made my way to G-Major where everyone was waiting to hear my information. When I arrived I went into the conference room and started talking at once.

"Well Kwest was helpful once I threatened him. He tells me that they have Darius in one of Duncan's secret spots. He is still here in Canada just not in Toronto. He says that they keep 2 guards with him at all times. He said that if we go during the day we stand a better chance because the guards are not that aware during the day" Everyone nodded and I knew they were trying to come up with a plan. I left them to come up with whatever they wanted. I had somewhere that I had to be. It was time that I brought my Jude back.

**Alexandria's POV**

I wondered what was talking Eric so long. He has been gone for over 2 hours. I decided that I needed to waste time and what better way than to write a song. I grabbed my guitar and my notebook. I waited until inspiration hit me.

**ooh baby  
There's something I gotta tell ya  
Think that you should know  
What's on my mind  
ooh baby  
I'm feeling our situation  
It's getting stronger  
and we on it  
I gotta take my time**

See there's so much about you  
that I want to explore  
Physical attraction,  
we just can't ignore it  
But before we go too far  
across the line  
gotta really make sure  
that I'm sure  
Umm

Slow down babe  
let's take our time  
Slow down babe  
If you don't mind (baby slow down)  
Slow down babe  
before we make this move  
Slow down babe (before we make this move)  
Baby slow down  
(I think it's really too soon)

**  
Ooh baby  
It's like I known you forever  
My medulla oblongata  
Is electrified  
Oo oo ooh baby  
Whenever we're alone together  
I'm bout to explode  
and it feels so right  
but I gotta take my time**

See there's so much about you  
that I want to explore  
Physical attraction, we just  
can't ignore it  
But before we go too far  
across the line  
gotta really make sure  
that I'm sure  
Oh

Slow down babe  
let's take our time (slow down baby)  
Slow down babe (slow down baby)  
If you don't mind (baby slow down)  
Slow down babe  
before we make this move  
Slow down babe (before we make this move)  
Baby slow down  
(baby it's really too soon  
soon yeah)

See I know what is best  
Cause I been here before  
Gave myself to someone  
for all the wrong reasons  
but this time around  
I don't wanna do that again  
I just wanna make this the way  
that I've dreamed of  
so baby you got to

**  
Slow down  
you got to slow down  
you got to slow down  
baby slow down  
you got to slow down  
you got to slow down  
you've got to slow down**


	14. Shock Is My Gift

**Tommy's POV**

I am finally on my way to rescue my girl. I just hope this will be easy oh who am I kidding this is going to be difficult. I am sure Duncan knows I am on my way but the thing is I just don't know how. I spoke to Detective O'Neil and they told me the rescued Darius. So he is fine and back with everyone.

I want to get word out to Jude but I am afraid if I do Duncan will find out and then things will end badly. I just have to keep Jude in the dark. As long as Jude is safe and unharmed is all I can ask for at the moment. My plane should be landing within the next couple of hours then I will be on my way to get Jude.

**Alexandria's POV**

Eric finally came home but he looked different like something was wrong. I have a gut feeling that whatever it is I am not going to like it. I walk up to him and as soon as I do I can see the indifference in his eyes. What has happened to him? He stares at me as if I don't exist. Something bad is going on and I am not sure if I know how to handle it.

"Jude baby lets go out tonight just the two of us" this is a little fishy considering I am never aloud to leave the house.

"Umm ok I guess" what else am I suppose to say.

"Ok good so go get ready and make sure you dress nice" he takes off as I go to get dressed. I hop in the shower wondering why all of a sudden are we going out.

When I get done with the shower I walk into the room to see a nice sleek black dress laid out for me. I walk over to it and put it on. It's not really my style but I figured it was meant for me to wear tonight and it really was beautiful. I do my makeup and find a pair of shoes. Once I am done I head off to find Eric.

I find him waiting on the couch. He had on a nice suit. He sees me walking and I can see sadness in his eyes. Something must be getting ready to happen and I didn't know what. He puts his arm out so I take it as he leads me to a car. He opens the door for me and then gets in himself. He takes off to where I don't know.

I want to make conversation but didn't know what to say. I just sit back and try to see if I can pinpoint our location. As the ride continues on I start to drift to sleep. I can feel the car slowing down so I start to stir awake. I can feel Eric's hand shaking me awake. I wake up to see a beautiful house in front of me. My mind is racing with thoughts of why we are here. Reading my thoughts Eric answers my unspoken words.

"It's a dinner party" he gets out the car to come over to my side and open my door for me. I get out and take his outstretched hand. We walk up to the door and are let in instantly. I look around trying to make sense into things but nothing was making sense at the moment. I tried to find other people there but no one was in site.

**Tommy's POV**

I finally get off the plane and make my way to the address that was given to me. As I am in the vehicle making my way there my mind starts to drift to Jude. I couldn't wait to see her. I knew the reunion was going to be sweet but I had to get there first. When I arrive at the house it looks so deserted. I go up to the door and quietly enter the house.

As I enter I can see that no one was home. I search the house looking for any sign of Jude but she was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was she? They must have known that I was coming because it seems like no one could possibly live here. Or is it that they want me to believe that no one lives here.

I try to find some clues as to where she could be. I had to find her because right now I had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**Alexandria's POV**

I turn to Eric to ask him what is going on but he wasn't beside me anymore. I didn't even notice him leave. I do a complete turn around searching for him but he wasn't anywhere. I turn around to go back the way I came to see if he was somewhere around there but he wasn't. I decide to try the other way but he wasn't that way either. Where could he have gone to?

I find some stairs and decide to take them. I had a bad feeling but I decided to ignore it. I look around and could see a narrow hallway. I start to go down it searching for any sign of Eric but I couldn't find him. I was just about to turn around and head back downstairs when I was grabbed by someone from behind.

I start to scream but stop because I knew it was pointless. I try to get a look at who my captor was but I couldn't get around his tight grip. I could feel his hold on me tightening and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

When I finally awake I can feel my hands being tied down to a chair. I try to adjust my eyes so I could see where I was. When my eyes finally adjust I can see that I am in a bedroom. I try to untie my hands but whoever tied them tied them good because I could not move. I tried to see if there was something I could use but there was nothing.

I tried to see if I could hear anything. I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. I waited and waited til finally the door opened. And when the person walked in I was shocked to see who it was. Why the hell were they here?

**Tommy's POV**

I search and search but was getting frustrated because I couldn't find anything. I was about to give up but I found a hidden door. I walked up to it and saw that it leads down to a basement. I turned on the light and went down to investigate.

When I get down there it looks like it was an office of sorts. I look through the paperwork trying to find any kind of clues that I could. I found a letter that read "take her too the house" the house what house where is the house. So many questions were going through my head.

I tried to find something that would help me find out where the house was. I found a document that had an address on it. I decided to take a shot and see if that was where they were talking about. I look around some more and find pictures of Jude's past and present. I look through them and could tell that he has been following her for so many years. I don't blame her for always being so scared.

I couldn't find anything else so I leave the basement and go to my car. I take off towards the address that I acquired. As I started to get closer to the address I could see a house in the distance. I pull up close to the house and get out. I try to find a way in that would make it look less suspicious. I go in through the backdoor which led into the kitchen. I grab a knife and make my way through the house.

I search the whole lower level and Jude was nowhere in site. So I make my way upstairs. I look in the bedroom doors but nothing. I am finally at the last one and open it to see a terrified looking Jude. I could see the fear in her eyes and it scared me to death. I make my way towards her but she shakes her head no.

I stop dead in my tracks afraid to move any further. All of a sudden Jude's eyes get huge so I turn around and come face to face with someone I didn't expect to see. I try to figure out what I should do but I am too shocked to move.


	15. Duncan Is Revealed

**Duncan Is Revealed**

**Tommy's POV**

I was so stunned to see him out of all people standing in front of me. I had to blink a few times just to make sure he was real. I looked to Jude to see if he was real and by the look on her face I am going to say yes. I mean who would have thought that the mysterious Duncan was actually Jude's older brother Chris. I remember seeing a picture one time but I thought he was dead.

"How are you here? I thought you died" I was stunned and I knew Jude was beyond stunned.

"I faked my own death. I needed Alex to think I was dead because I couldn't be the only one to live that would raise flags" I couldn't believe the madness.

"But why would you torture your sister?" that is the one thing I couldn't figure out.

"She is not my sister. Her parents took me in when mine died and just told her that I was her brother. But when I grew up I fell for her and knew I could do nothing about it. And when she fell in love with Eric I was devastated and needed to get rid of him" what the hell? This was way too much for me to process.

I started to move towards Jude thinking he was going to stop me but he didn't. I untied Jude so she could stand. By the look on her face she was pissed off and devastated.

"How could you Chris? I loved Eric and after all my family did for you how could you betray them like that. And my son he was innocent in this entire thing, how could you" I could see the tears falling over her beautiful face.

"I did it so we could be together Alex but then you had to leave. Then you fell in love with him out of all people. So I had to get rid of him and then we could be together like I have always wanted it to be" this guy was deranged.

"Chris no matter what ever happens I would never be with you especially after all the pain you've caused me. I can't forget everything you did to me I'm sorry but I can try to forgive you" she really does have a heart of gold.

"Forgiveness is not what I want from you Alex. I want all of you just like how Tommy and Eric got you" is this guy serious.

"I can't give you that Chris" I think I need to step in here soon.

"Then no one can have you" he pulls out a gun and my instinct to protect Jude kicks in as I step in front of her. He is waving the gun around and things are about to go horribly wrong.

" How about we talk about this without violence?" I try to be the peace maker but I knew he was to far gone to care.

"No I either get Alex or no one can get her" he cocks his gun and that's when I knew he was serious. I make sure Jude is well protected by me but she moved to get from behind me. I try to get back in front of her but she waves me away.

"Chris this whole time I thought you were dead. I looked up to you I loved you because you were always there for me when I needed a big brother. When I was afraid of this mystery guy I never thought he would turn out to be you. You have disgraced me and now I am ashamed to call you my brother" what the hell is she thinking.

"Alex I loved you and I always will love you" he raises his gun so I did the only thing I could think of to save Jude. I jumped in front of the bullet. I fell to the ground in front of Jude's feet. I can see the tears coming down her eyes as she bends down to me. I can see Chris starting forward. I try to get up to protect Jude but my strength is slowly leaving me.

I could see Jude getting ready to defend us but it was not her job it was mine but I couldn't. Jude looked around for anything to help her.

"Alex all you had to do was love me but no you threw that all away for him and now look at him. He is nothing. He isn't even a man" he moved closer to Jude. I could see her pick up the knife I dropped and hide it behind her. She got up to face Chris. I wanted to know what she was thinking in that pretty little head of hers.

"Chris you are right I do need to love you not Tommy. And if you still want me I will be glad to be yours" I was a little confused but I knew she must have a plan. Chris dropped the gun and embraced Jude in a hug. As he was hugging her Jude brought the knife up and stabbed him in the heart. I could see a look of shock run over his face before he fell to his death. I could see Jude stare at her hands before she dropped the knife and then dropped to her knees by my side.

"Tommy do you have a cell phone on you?" I nodded my head and she searched my pockets. She took it out and dialed 911. She told me not to worry because help was on its way. She was comforting me even though it was suppose to be me comforting her. I could tell that killing Chris was taking a toll on her. The paramedic finally arrived and they put me on a stretcher. We were off to the hospital.

**Jude's POV**

I watched as they carted Tommy off to surgery. Detective O'Neill arrived and questioned me about the events that occurred while I had been here. I told him everything and then went to waiting for results. An hour later the doctors came out to tell me that Tommy was going to be fine. The bullet entered his left shoulder blade and exited. He just passed out form the lack of blood.

They gave me his room number and I all but ran to his room. I had to see him. When I arrived I could see him struggling to keep his eyes open. I did see him smile when he noticed that it was me who walked into the room. I took my spot by his bed. I told him to rest and that I would be here in the morning when he woke up.

The next morning I woke up to a smiling Tommy. I smiled at him before I kissed him.

"Thank you" I said to him. He looked at me with a confused look so I decided to elaborate. "For saving me and for loving me. I thought that after Eric died I would never find love again but I did. Tommy you opened my eyes to a new life one I thought I could never have and you never turned your back on me once you found out about my past or when I was getting stalked. You stayed and protected me. That means the world to me and I will always be grateful to you for all you have done for me" I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Jude no matter what I will always love you and I will always be here to protect you. You are my life and now that Duncan/ Chris is out of our lives we can finally move on and be happy" I cried at his words. I was an emotional train wreck. "I do have one question though. Who was that guy that was pretending to be your dead husband?" I forgot to tell Tommy.

"Detective O'Neill said that he was just some guy that Chris hired to play Eric. They looked so much alike. O'Neill said they found him and arrested him so we don't have to worry about him" I smiled because for the first time in my life I was free, free to live my life without being scared.

Tommy was released from the hospital a week later. We flew back to Canada where everyone was there to welcome us home. Sadie really out did herself this time. We all talked and had fun. I almost forgot what fun was but I was happy that everyone was here to enjoy it with me. Tommy got up and walked on to the stage.

"I have something I would like to say so can I have everyone's attention. Well you all know how crazy our lives have been lately. Well one thing that I know for sure is that during that crazy period a certain person managed to capture my heart and well I wanted to ask that person if she would marry me" I looked up at Tommy and was overwhelmed by joy. I walked up to him and threw my arms around him and shook my head yes. He slipped the beautiful ring on my finger.

I was finally getting my life back and I was happy. I knew I would never forget my past because my past is what made me who I am today. I have been through hell and survived to talk about it. Now I had a new family and a new love. Life could not get any better than this.


	16. Epilogue

I was home well my new home. When Tommy got out of the hospital we went back to Canada. And now it was my time to shine. They got me a big gig and I was excited because I was finally aloud to live my life to the fullest without someone stalking me. I hear my name being called so I take my place on stage. I decide to sing the song I wrote while I was in the hospital room with Tommy.

_If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I need  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try_

I know that rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you

Riding to me as close as before  
Whatever happens  
I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart  
From now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly  
We have to try again

I still love you

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you

Yeah, I still love you

If we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
Yeah, I still love you

I still love you  
I still love you  
I still love you  
I still love you

I take a bow and go back to my dressing room. I finally had my life back and I am going to enjoy it. I walk out and into the arms of the man I love. I lean up and kiss Tommy with all my might. I allow him to take me home to our home. I knew Eric and David were looking down smiling at me because I have finally found happiness once again.


End file.
